The Hidden Forest
by Death's Silent Approach
Summary: There is a hidden forest in Surrey and Harry knows about it. What does that forest contain and how does Harry fit in? I don't own HP or Naruto. Crossover Harry is a girl in this.
1. Prolog

'Fifth year was exhausting.' Harry thought as a sigh escaped her mouth as she trekked toward the silent house. "Get in there girl!" Bellowed Vernon Dursley, Harry's uncle who also happened to be in a very bad mood for some reason or another.

'Tomorrow I will see if they are there. If not I will see if the leader will tell me when they get back. If they are there I will tell them about my year before they start training and I join them.' Harry decided.

OoOoO

The Order of the Phoenix

(Meeting)

"Albus I am telling you that there has been a huge forest flickering in and out of sight in Little Whinning Surrey since Potter arrived home from Hogwarts!" Bellowed Alastor Mood who was reporting something that was extremely unusual occurrences since Harry had arrived home.

Shakily Albus asked in a quivering voice that frightened the order members, "Are you absolutely sure about the forest's image?"

"Albus, what is wrong?" Minerva asked worried about the aged headmaster.

"Minerva, surely you remember the tales of the Shinobi Forest?" Albus replied. Minerva nodded her head hesitantly in reply. "The Shinobi Forest was rumored to have existed in or close to Surrey where Harry lives. All of the tales about the Shinobi Forest are not simply tales but fact."

Many of the order members looked not only shaken but extremely frightened. "Albus Dumbledore," began Molly Weasley, "you must remove Harry from that place this very day and if not tomorrow at the latest." Molly Shrieked terror lending power to her voice as it rose shrilly above the others around her.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

This is an experimental story that I began quite a while ago but have been fretting over whether or not to put it up on fanfiction. Well here it is. Please leave a comment on it. If you want me to continue I would like at least five reviews before I put up the next chapter.


	2. Chapter 1

'The wizarding world is ignorant of the fact that my family and I are actually quite close to one another. My family doesn't hate magic either. We only do that as a show for the magical community.' I couldn't help but smirk at the irony of this thought as I walked into the kitchen to be greeted with the sight of my aunt at the stove. "Aunt Petunia I'm going to Konoha."

"Alright Harry, but be careful. You remember what happened last time." Aunt Petunia replied as she brought the food to the table after I had sat down.

"I will Aunt Petunia. I will leave after breakfast so I will see you either tonight or in a week." I replied as she sat down across from me.

Fifteen minutes later I was walking out the back door and I muttered a few words in a language long forgotten by this world and there was suddenly a vast forest sprawled out in front of me as far as the eye could see. Walking into the forest I muttered a few more words and, along with the forest, I was gone.

OoOoO

The Order of the Phoenix

(Meeting)

"Albus," cried Kingsley Shakelbolt as he burst into the meeting, "Harry is gone. One moment she was there, the next she was walking into a vast forest then both the forest and her were gone."

"What!" Shrieked Molly, "You let her enter an unknown forest by herself?! What kind of protection are you?!"

"Kingsley you have just helped confirm that the Shinobi Forest does in fact exist. The question now is how does Harry know of it?" Albus questioned, there was no twinkle in his eyes nor was there a jolly smile on his face as per usual.

OoOoO

Shinobi Forest

(Harry's POV)

'The forest is exactly how I remember it.' I thought as I pulled out the Konoha forehead protector that marks me as a shinobi of the Village Hidden in the Leaves. Arriving at the gate I pause, waiting for the guards on duty to notice me, "Who goes there?" questioned the familiar voice of Maito Gai.

"It's me Gai-san, Potter Harry!" I called back.

"AH so it is that time of the year again for you to return to the service of the Hokage! Welcome back and may your flames of youth never dim!"

I couldn't help but snicker at his words. "That I wont Gai, that I wont."

Walking through the streets I observed everyone and everything around me happy to note that those who recognized me would wave merrily at me as I passed by. Walking into Hokage Tower I was greeted by the Hokage's secretary who told me the Hokage was in the mission room.

Thanking the secretary I walked to the mission room. Walking into the room my ears were filled with angry arguing as to why genin were only given D-rank missions. "Now Iruka calm down, why are you lecturing them about demanding a C-rank mission? If I recall correctly was it not you who demanded that the Hokage give our team a C-rank mission?" I teased my former teammate.

Iruka blushed a deep red. "Nice to see you too Harry," he muttered.

"Harry!" An excited voice cried.

"Yo." Kakashi said following his genin team as they made there way to me.

"Harry this is Kakashi-sensei." Naruto chirped happily gesturing toward Kakashi. "Kakashi-sensei this is Harry. She is from the outside."

This brought Kakashi's attention from the orange book to me. Scolding the three recently made genin I spoke, "I already know Kakashi."

OoOoO

Okay so I haven't received five reviews oh well. But please tell me what you think of my story otherwise I simply won't continue it despite how many people put it on their alerts.


	3. Chapter 2

A week had gone by and the order had still not been able to find Harry who had stayed in Konoha visiting with her former teammates and team seven and their sensei while giving all three of the genin tips on how to do some things better then they were doing something.

Currently at the headquarters of the order of the phoenix, the witches and wizards were pretty much running around like chickens with their heads chopped off. "Albus! What are you going to do now?" Nymphorda Tonks demanded. "Harry is missing and Voldemort has gone on a killing spree."

"We will have to wait for Harry to come out of hiding before she can be trained. For now we deal with the raids." Albus replied sagely.

OoOoO

(With Harry)

Currently, while the order was running around like chickens with their heads chopped off, Harry herself, the very topic of the order's dissention, was sitting down with her former teammates Gai and Iruka. "So you two, tell me, have you two got girlfriends yet?"

Gai merely shook his head negatively and Iruka said, "No but in a way yes because of Anko, you remember her right? Well Anko appointed me her boyfriend."

Harry couldn't help but snicker, "Have you missed me being around to beat off the other girls?"

Gai laughed loudly causing people around them stare. "That he has. I do just fine without you needing to brow beat them. Hey, Harry have yooouuuu got a boyfriend?"

"No considering you already know who I have my eyes on." Harry replied in a subdued tone.

Both males sighed, "You really need to give up on him." Neither teammate had said this instead it came from behind Harry.

Harry smiled in a strained way, "Hello to you too Kurenai, but you have no right to say that considering who you are trying to go after."

"I guess you are right, but you have to remember yours is eight years older then you."

"Yeah I know and your favored man is a relatively lazy smoker."

"Yeah, but he's MY lazy smoker!" Kurenai exclaimed with an emphasis on my.

"Now that you have declared that why don't you go tell Assuma that?" Harry said with a wide grin on her face. Kurenai's face turned beet red and she stomped out of the little café Harry and her team had been dinning in. Glancing around Harry noticed that her two male teammates had decided to ditch her. "Ditchers." Harry muttered under her breath.

"Who are the ditchers you're grumbling about?" asked the familiar voice of one Hatake Kakashi from beside her.

"My teammates Gai and Iruka are. How is your genin team? Or have you not seen them this morning?"

Red spread across the bridge of Kakashi's nose unseen thanks to his mask and he replied, "I have not seen my team yet no. I happened to be on my way to meet with them for a new mission when I say you sitting all by yourself."

"You can be so sweet sometime 'Kashi. Why don't I go with you to say bye to your team before I go home tomorrow?" Harry asked with a grin."

Kakashi's single visible eye widened, 'I hadn't realized that she was leaving tomorrow,' Kakashi thought stunned. "Tomorrow?"

"Yeah I told my Aunt that I would be home to see her in a week. You know the way my summers work." Harry replied quietly gazing up at Kakashi through her eye lashes.

"Alright, come on, lets go see my team now." Kakashi said offering his hand to her to help her stand up from her seat.

OoOoO

Okay I am a sucker for people who send me really kind reviews and I just can't stand telling people to give me reviews to make me update so kindly disregard the previous notes that had that in them. I will up date but simply on my own time. Thank you for those of you who have reviewed and I am honored that so many people have deemed my story worthy of being put on their story alerts as well as those of you who added me to their author alerts.

DSA


	4. Chapter 3

Thank you everyone who reviewed my last chapter and the ones before that. I really appreciate your input. For those of you who haven't guessed the main pairing it is Harry/Kakashi for those of you who would like to know. Just to let you know though I am not all that great at writing romance since I, myself have never had a boyfriend so please bear with me as I progress in this story. Yes Team Sevenwill be joined by Harry for the Wave mission for those of you who have already guessed. Team Seven also did not get it when Harry interrupted Iruka as they were to busy fawning over Harry to continue pestering the Hokage for better mission.

OoOoO

Last time:

"Now that you have declared that why don't you go tell Assuma that?" Harry said with a wide grin on her face. Kurenai's face turned beet red and she stomped out of the little café Harry and her team had been dinning in. Glancing around Harry noticed that her two male teammates had decided to ditch her. "Ditchers." Harry muttered under her breath.

"Who are the ditchers you're grumbling about?" asked the familiar voice of one Hatake Kakashi from beside her.

"My teammates Gai and Iruka are. How is your genin team? Or have you not seen them this morning?"

Red spread across the bridge of Kakashi's nose unseen thanks to his mask and he replied, "I have not seen my team yet no. I happened to be on my way to meet with them for a new mission when I say you sitting all by yourself."

"You can be so sweet sometime 'Kashi. Why don't I go with you to say bye to your team before I go home tomorrow?" Harry asked with a grin."

Kakashi's single visible eye widened, 'I hadn't realized that she was leaving tomorrow,' Kakashi thought stunned. "Tomorrow?"

"Yeah I told my Aunt that I would be home to see her in a week. You know the way my summers work." Harry replied quietly gazing up at Kakashi through her eye lashes.

"Alright, come on, lets go see my team now." Kakashi said offering his hand to her to help her stand up from her seat.

OoOoO

This time:

Glancing out of the window as she stood in front of the sink cleaning dishes Petunia sighed, "Vernon, Dudley Harry should be coming home sometime tomorrow. Would you straighten her room please Dudley?"

Dudley, who had lost two hundred pounds and no weighed one hundred and fifty pounds was now a handsom sixteen year old with dirty blonde hair that fell to his chin in the front before shortening as it progressed toward the back of his head. "Sure mum. Do you know when Harry gets home tomorrow?"

"No I don't Dudders."

OoOoO

"Headmaster!" Exclaimed Severus Snape as his robes billowed around him as he walked. "It would seem that Potter is going to return to his relatives' house tomorrow. The Dursley's are acting as if Potter disappearance is normal for her."

The headmaster's eye widened before they started twinkling. "Thank you Severus, I think I will be going to see the Dursleys later on today."

OoOoO

(With Harry)

Walking side by side with Kakashi Harry couldn't help but think that this was a dream come true. Walking into the training grounds Kakashi greeted his team with a, "Yo!"

Only to be replied with, "YOU'RE LATE!" from his blonde and pink haired students.

"I had to save a beautiful lady from boredom." Kakashi replied with a large smile his team couldn't see though his eyes were curved up in a U shape.

"Liar!" Both genin exclaimed pointing an accusing finger at their sensei.

"Actually, no he's not." Harry said stepping out from behind Kakashi into the genins line of sight. "After all he did save me from boredom."

"OH! Hi Harry!" Naruto exclaimed as he bounced over to Harry. "Did you bring me anything from your world?"

"No pranking items this time instead I decided to give you something that you can use on a mission." Pulling a package from her pocket she handed it to Naruto. Naruto tore open the package and unfolding pitch black ninja clothes that shimmered as though wet. "That, Naruto, is made from the hide of a basilisk. This will protect you from most all jutsus. Those that ripe and tear might get through it though so be careful. The basilisk this is from was over one thousand years old."

"Thank you Harry!" Naruto exclaimed jumping up and down impatient to put it on.

"Your welcome Naruto." Harry replied. Kakashi knew that of the three genin Naruto was Harry's favorite and thus doted upon him by giving him presents whenever she came to Konoha.

"Did you bring anything for us?" Sakura brought this up every time Harry gave something to Naruto. Sakura herself was annoyed that Harry hadn't given anything to herself or to Sasuke, but especially Sasuke.

"Did you give me a reason to bring you anything?" Harry replied airily.

"Of course I did! I deserve presents waaaayyyy more then Naruto-baka! So does Sasuke! But he deserves your devotion and worship as well as presents from you!" Sakura replied with her nose stuck up in the air.

"And this is the reason I didn't buy her anything." Harry was explaining to Naruto and Kakashi. Having turned her back to Sakura before she could say anything. Sakura gave a scream of rage as she was held back by Sasuke to keep her from attacking Harry.

"HOW DARE YO SAY THAT ABOUT ME! THE MOST BEAUTIFUL KUNOCHI IN KONOHA!" Sakura yelled as she struggled in Sasuke's grasp.

"I dare to say by pulling rank genin."

Team Seven and their sensei froze, none of them knew her true rank. "Oh you are probably still a genin just like me. Albite an older genin but a genin non the less."

A feral grin spread across Harry's face. "No I am a special Jounin."

Sasuke's eyes widened, 'maybe she could teach me to kill my brother.' "What do you specialize in?"

"Assassination." Harry replied as the feral grin turned into a feral smirk.

"Teach me!" Sasuke demanded. 'No one can refuse a Uchiha.

"Why do you want me to teach you? Kakashi knows more jutsus that can do the same thing I can without them."

"You don't use jutsus?" Kakashi asked wondering why that seemed familiar.

"No, I just use poison and daggers. I just have to be able to infiltrate the place where I am to make the assassination is to take place." Harry replied trying to convince Sasuke to stick with Kakashi as a teacher. "I should get going. I still need to pack my things and get ready to leave tomorrow." Harry said while turning to walk away.

"Very well Harry. See you in a week then." Naruto said waving happily as Kakashi tried to remember where he remember someone else saying the same thing that Harry had.

OoOoO

(One Day Later At The Dursleys)

"Aunt Petunia, I'm HOME!" called Harry as she walked in the back door of the Dursley home.

"Welcome back Harry." Vernon said looking up from the newspaper. "Did you enjoy your stay in Konoha?"

"Did you do any missions?" Dudley asked eagerly.

"Did you finally tell the silver haired ninja that you love him?" Asked Petunia just before several cracks of apparition were heard heralding the arrival of four wizards.

"Ms. Potter, where have you been this past week?" demanded Severus Snape.

"That would be none of your business professor. My life is not yours to control or live for me. I can and will go anywhere I want." Harry replied frowning at her potions professor.

"Potter, do you wish for your relatives to be caught and killed by Death Eaters?" Moody growled, thumping his way past the other three wizards. "I know you know exactly where you have been going so don't play innocent with me."

"If you know where I have been then why are you asking me? Did you want confirmation that I did indeed live part time in the Shinobi Forest?" Harry asked with a feral grin appearing on her face as one of the cloaked figures fainted exposing the fact that he was Ronald Weasley. "I see that Ron is with you meaning that he is in the order."

Before Harry could finish speaking Snape interrupted, "And so are you, what is your point?"

"Where, and who did you hear that from?" Harry demanded.

"The headmaster told us so." This came from the final figure behind Snape and Moody.

Even though the figure was cloaked Harry knew who they were by the sound of her voice. "Why Hermione, haven't you learned that not all authority can be trusted? Not only am I not a member of the order but I wont be tell you anything about what I am doing. No doubt you have been reporting my actions to the headmaster."

Hermione paled behind her hood upon hear those words. Getting information on Potter was the only reason she was in the order. "No need to be so distrustful Harry. I mean it's not like I have been giving away your secrets." Hermione scrambled to correct her mistake.

Moody raised an eyebrow. "You have been telling us her secrets so why do you deny it? Potter surely gave you permission to tell us." Moody growled grumpily.

'OH HELL NO! He did not just say that!' "Are you telling me that they told you the secrets I told them about me?" Moody sighed heavily and nodded, this day was just not his day. "Malfoy was right on the train in first year. Some wizarding families are better then others." Harry sneered.

Ron, who had just woken up, turned an ugly purple color. "HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT ABOUT MY FAMILY AFTER ALL THEY HAVE DONE FOR YOU!" he bellowed.

"Don't think I don't know about your family stealing constantly from my vaults." Harry hissed just barely keeping from hissing in parsel tongue.

Snape flinched back at the angry hissing that sounded so much like the dark lord he spied on, "Potter kindly refrain from speaking similarly to a snake."

Harry narrowed her eyes but nodded. "Get them," points to Ron and Hermione, "out of my house!" my was emphasized. "Moody and Snape you two can stay. Aunt Petunia, please make some tea."

"Of course Harry." Petunia walked off into the kitchen to make the requested tea knowing the answers to her families questions would be answered after the wizards left.


	5. Chapter 4

After Ron and Hermione had been stunned and portkeyed to the to the headquarters Moody demanded, "Now that they are gone, Potter will you explain why you were in the Shinobi forest."

"Well let me think. . . How do I explain this?" Harry looked off into the distance at something only she knew.

"From the beginning I would imagine." Severus sneered.

"A good place to start indeed professor well it started when I was six. . . "

Oo Flashback oO

A small six yea old child could be seen playing in an immaculate back yard twirling 'round and around the child seemed to be singing nonsense when out of nowhere a large forest appeared.

From the foliage two figures appeared fighting one another! Harry prepared herself to run into the house of her relatives in order to hide even as the two figures made their way toward her as they fought.

One figure, once the person was close enough for a good look, was a young boy with dark brown hair and eyes. He wore a outfit of dark green and brown with a head band with a mettle plate attached that had a leaf image etched onto it. The other figure was much older and wearing blue pants and a silver shirt his head band had three waves etched onto it.

Harry tried to make her way to the house when the older man spotted her and sneered at the younger boy, "So you did have back up! My information was faulty." The man growled. He lunged at the small child with a long bladed dagger held tightly in his hand after knocking away the younger boy.

The little girl dodged the blade as best as she could and finally managed to kick the man in the place no man would wish to be kicked. The man tipped over to the side in pain. "How could you do that?!" the man gasped out.

"How could you attack a little girl who was defenseless?" The girl replied in a mocking tone.

Oo End Flashback oO

"That was how I met Iruka one of my teammates." Harry explained.

"What do you mean by teammate? You're not a shinobi are you?" Snape asked curiously.

"As a matter of fact.. . ." A low pop indicating apparition interrupted Harry.

"Severus, Alastor, why did you send Mr. Weasley and Ms. Granger back to the headquarters alone?" It was Remus Lupin.

OoOoO

Bet you didn't expect Remus to just pop in like that did you? Any way thank you for reviewing. Please review some more I really like them!


	6. Chapter 5

"Lupin, what are you doing here? The headmaster sent us, not you, to check on Potter." Snape growled annoyed at the interruption.

"She is my Cub! I can visit her if I want!" Remus growled back in reply.

"Don't anger Lupin Snape. It is, after all, only two days from the full moon, Potter continue what you were saying." Moody said gruffly.

"Hey Moony, don't worry, I'm not hurt or anything from being in the forest. Any way, as I was saying before Moony came. Yes I am a shinobi; my ranking being that of a special Jounin." Harry explained.

The three wizards stared at the shinobi/witch. "How did you become a shinobi?" Moony asked eagerly, wanting to know more about his cub.

"Well. . ."

Oo Flashback oO

It had been a week since she had first seen the forest and had been dragged into the life of a shinobi. Iruka, as she had found out the young boy's name to be, had dragged her to the Hokage with the request that she be aloud to become a shinobi along side him.

The Hokage, after being informed of what had happened, gave his weary permission. Harry, along with one other, became teammates two years later.

Oo End oO

"You said you were a special Jounin, what exactly is that? And what rank did you start out with?" Snape asked without his usual sneer.

"There are several shinobi ranks and I am sorry to say that I cannot explain them to you without permission. I started out as an academy student just like any other child who wants to become a shinobi. We only get assigned teams when we gain the rank of genin." Harry replied.

"That's okay Potter, you told us what we needed to know. Also, we will not tell the headmaster your rank in the shinobi world." Mood said less gruffly then usual actually managing to sound somewhat affectionate.

"I need to tell you that, during the summer, I normally go to the forest for a week or two every other week or so. It depends on the missions I receive." Harry said quietly, willing the other three elder wizards to understand.

"Just come back in one piece Potter/Cub." Remus and Snape said at the same time causing Snape to glare at Remus.

Moody chuckled dryly before he spoke once more, "We will wee you later." Moody said before apparating (sp?) out of the house.

"See you at school Snape. Bye Moony!" Harry said with an enthusiastic wave as the two followed Moody's example.

"Talk to you later Cub," were the last words Remus spoke as he disappeared.

OoOoO

Okay this is a very short chapter though I did try to make it longer then it originally was when I had written it. It does give the information to, you, the reader that I wanted it to. So I am quiet content. I will update again this week so as to make up for this rather short chapter. Thank you for those of you who reviewed I really appreciate the reviews. For the reviewer who asked what Harry's name was, I never really thought of whether it would be a nickname or not, it really doesn't matter in this story though as it has no real relevance to it.


	7. Chapter 6

"Hey, I'm ready to tell you about my time in Konoha!" I called to my relatives.

Once the Dursleys were inside the living room they sat down across from Harry, who was sitting in a Lay-Z-Boy chair feet kicked up and shoeless as was normal after se arrived home from Konoha. "So did you go on any missions?" Dudley repeated his earlier question.

"Not really, I mostly watched Kakashi's genin do D-rank missions mostly. No I did not tell him I loved him." Harry interrupted Petunia before she could ask her question,

"Did you enjoy your stay?" Vernon asked.

"Immensely. I was able to catch up with my former teammates." Harry replied with a small content grin.

OoOoO

Order Meeting

"What did you learn about Harry's disappearance from her Alastor?" Albus asked.

"First things first, Weasley and Granger will no longer be able to give you information on Potter. Not only that, but she knows that they are in the order. What I learned is that she is a shinobi."

"Severus? Remus? How about you? Did you learn how she knew about the forest?"

"Lupin showed up late in our conversation, but yes we did learn how." There was a pause were the entire order stared at Snape. "No I will no tell you what she doesn't want you to know like Granger and Weasley did." Snape sneered derisively.

"I will not tell you about what we were told either." Remus said before he was asked.

"But if we don't know, how are we supposed to keep her from leaving again and never coming back? Do you even know why the Shinobi Forest is so feared?" Demanded Molly Weasley.

Snape growled in reply, "Yes of course we know why it is feared. The reason we are not telling you how she got to the Shinobi Forest is simple, have you seen the Headmaster's office after the end of last year?" Several heads nodded positively some negatively. "For those of you who have not been there a student trashed it breaking many of his collectables. That student was Harry Potter. Tell me, do you really want to get Potter mad at you for keeping her locked away from her friends she made in the forest?"

"It doesn't matter. Ebony must stay alive!" Shrieked Molly thinking, 'She can die after she writes a will with my children and I as the main benefactors of course.'

OoOoO

AN: OH NO! I've been corrupted by evil Weasleys stories! You know as I am writing this I realized something, in all of the stories were the Weasleys have turned on Harry the twins never turn on Harry. How odd is that?

OoOoO

"You only want her alive so that she would have you in her will with you being one of the main benefactors. Well I hate to, as the muggles put it, burst your bubble. That will not be happening any time soon as she knows about your ambitions." Moody said gruffly with a smug tone to his voice.

"I don't know what you are talking about Moody, so pleas do us all a favor and keep your thoughts to yourself," snapped Molly, doubting that anyone would believe Moody's words about her.

"Molly, we have all known your intentions for years. We are just glad Potter does too." Kingsley Shakelbolt said from his seat by the door.

Molly glared darkly at him, but before she could speak Albus interrupted her, "Stop that now! Severus since you will tell us no more about Harry; do you have anything to tell us about Voldemort?" Most of the order shivered at the name.

"He is still recovering from the events in the Ministry of Magic. What did happen that night?"

"That is not for me to tell you. It is Harry's decision to tell you." The Headmaster sighed hopping they wouldn't press Harry for information.

OoOoO

The Dursley Home

After describing the events that occurred in Konoha Harry had retreated to her room, "Hey Hedwig, I'm back." The girl coo'd to her owl that responded by nipping her fingers affectionately. "Was your hunting successful?" A low hoot. "That is good, I think I am going to bring you with me to Konoha. Would you like that?" Another low approving hoot was her answer. "See you in the morning then Hedwig, good night."

OoOoO

I kept meaning to up date this sooner but I simply was too lazy. Forgive me? gives a puppy dog pout I hope you have enjoyed this. Happy reading

DSA


	8. Chapter 7

Sliding out of bed I glance over at Hedwig and couldn't help but be glad that Hagrid had given her to me. She was my very best friend while in Hogwarts. I can tell her anything and never have to worry about her telling others about my true secrets. Getting dressed I walked down stairs only to freeze upon seeing three ANBU from Konoha waiting in the kitchen. "Is something happening at Konoha that requires I be there?" I asked cautiously of the ANBU.

"The Hokage wishes for you to accompany Hatake and his genin on their first C-rank mission."

"Where is the mission information?" The wolf masked ANBU held out a small scroll wordlessly. "Give me a few minutes to gather my things and tell my family where I am going." The ANBU simply nodded his acceptance.

(Konoha: The Hokage's Office)

"But Hokage-sama, why do you want another Jounin to go with us, we will be fine." Kakashi protested.

"I very much doubt you will need her help for much, but I want her to go just in case you run into more then you expect." The Hokage replied evenly.

"At least tell me who is going with us?!" Kakashi asked.

Before the Hokage could answer Kakashi, a familiar voice answered from behind him, "I will be going with you."

Kakashi, though startled, turned around to face the other Jounin. "Hello Harry, at least now I know that you can get along with my team and I."

Harry nodded in agreement. "Lead the way to your team and your client."

Nodding Kakashi grasped her upper arm and transported them both to the northern gate. Waiting for them there were the three genin and their client. "Your late!" Shrieked Sakura.

Naruto though had thrown himself at Harry who was standing beside Kakashi. "You're back here early! Here to see us off then?"

Harry smiled, "No I'm the reason Kakashi was late though. I'm going to Wave Country with you."

"OH!" Naruto exclaimed happily. "That is so cool! We finally get to see you in action." 'Though I already have." Naruto added mentally.

"Why does she have to go with us?" Sakura demanded pointing at Harry.

"The Hokage ordered me to go. One moment I was happily snug at home with my family, then the next thing I know there are three ANBU standing in my kitchen." Harry replied for Kakashi.

"Hn, Sakura leave Harry alone. She is, after all, our superior." Sasuke said thinking, 'I want to earn her affection. Maybe then she would give me things like she gives Naruto. She treats him like a younger brother I would like to have that feeling again.'

Sakura had fallen silent as the six people began to leave the gates. The young blonde gazed around eagerly as he bounced beside Tazuna, their client. Harry walked beside Kakashi conversing quietly while Sasuke gazed around him to keep an eye out for danger though he knew that the two Jounins were doing the same despite their conversation.

Walking past a puddle in the middle of the road the tree genin were too stunned to react when both Jounin were trapped by a chain wrapped around their bodies before the chains tore them both apart.

"Harry!" Naruto screamed coming out of his stupor.

"Two down." The nin said as the emerged from the "puddle."

"I'm going to kill you!" Naruto screamed charging at the two nin with a long bladed dagger in each hand.

Sasuke too soon joined in the foray as Sakura stood back in front of Tazuna ready to defend him if needed.

Minutes later the two nin, though not dead, were tied up with several of their wounds being pressed on by the chains trapping them against the tree behind them. "Why are you. . ."

Naruto's question was interrupted by the emergence of the two Jounin, "Good job you three in protecting the client and getting rid of the threat is the best way to go." Harry said. The three genin smirked in one case; smiled in another, but the last. . .

The third genin frowned, "But. . . I just know there is a catch!" Naruto said still frowning.

"Very good Naruto the 'but' part of it is that it is best to run when you know you cannot beat them." Kakashi finished for Harry. "Tazuna-san, please tell us why those two nin were after you?"

OoOoO

I will skip straight to Tazuna's house since we all know what happened there if you really want to read it please read the manga just image Harry engaging Haku and him getting away in time to save Zabuza okay? I have already written quite far into the future chapters so I am working on how some of this is written and adding to some parts.

OoOoO

Walking into Tazuna's house Harry carrying Kakashi turned to Tazuna and asked him where she could set him down and see to his wounds. Leading the way through the house he opened a door and closed it after her as she entered the room. Turning to the genin he asked if they were hungry.

OoOoO

Okay that is the end of the chapter. I hope you all like this one. I didn't change much about this chapter if any at all. If you see anything I need to correct please let me know I will do my best to change it.


	9. Chapter 8

Harry didn't exit the room containing Kakashi for a good two hours. "Since Kakashi is unable, I will b training you for the next couple of days."

"What will you be teaching us?" Asked Sakura, her anger at not receiving a present faded from the time spent with her during the past couple of days.

OoOoO

The Order

"It has come to my attention that Harry has once more returned to the forest. Can anyone tell me if they know why?" Albus said as he gazed at the member of "his" order.

The order members glanced at each other before Tonks took up the invitation to answer the question, "Well sir, I noticed two days ago that Harry wasn't in the house so I knocked on the door. A handsome young man greeted me before inviting me in before explaining that Harry had been called into the forest for a mission by someone call the Hokage but he would not tell me what he meant by oHoHhHokage. Not only that but they have no idea when she will be returning."

"Thank you Tonks, the information was helpful. Severus do you have anything to tell us about the dark lord?"

"Just that the dark lord has almost fully recovered from the Department of Mysteries fiasco, he has also been planning an attack on Azkaban. He has not said when he would be attacking though." Severus replied uneasily shifting in his seat at the glare some of the more distrusting members of the order sent him for not having the information as too when the attack on Azkaban would occur.

"Thank you Severus. Now let us talk about what we will do during the attack on Azkaban. . ."

OoOoO

Harry

"Kakashi will be training you today." Harry said with a smile at the three genin. "So I have something for each of you." Harry said indicating to the bag she held in her hand.

"You're going to spoil them Harry." The amused voice of Kakashi rang out in the stillness of the fog surrounding them.

"Oh so you don't want your present?" Harry asked innocently while stressing your.

"My present?" Kakashi asked in surprise.

Harry grinned before reaching into the bag she held and hand everyone a package from it. Sakura quickly ripped hers open and gasped in surprise. "Where did you get this scroll?" She asked carefully opening the yellowed scroll that was crumbling around the edges.

"My family vault. It would seem my mother wasn't as muggle born as she was first thought." Harry replied.

"Muggle born?" Naruto asked.

Before Harry could answer Sasuke carefully opened his package to find a scroll that displayed the Uchiha symbol on it. "How did you get one of my family scrolls?"

"Family vault."

"Does that mean that you are distantly related to Sasuke?" Sakura asked in confusion. 

That gave everyone pause. "I could check my family tapestry when I next go to my vaults." Harry replied.

Naruto opened his present next, gasping he pulled out Japanese Katana even larger then Zabuza's sword. "Thank you Harry, but I don't know how to use it."

"Find someone to teach you then. I have no use for it."

Kakashi pulled the box open and blinked, for in the box was a new set of clothes including masks to match. There were also some new shoes. "How did you know that I needed new clothes?" For underneath the first set were three more in different colors.

"I have my ways," was all Harry would say on the matter.

Days later all of team seven could be found positioned around the workers, both Jounin stood together each with a book in hand, one orange one silver.

Suddenly mist appeared covering the entire bridge while a whistling sound alerted them to danger giving the Jounin and genin a split second to throw themselves and the workers nearest them to the ground to dodge the giant blade. "Well Haku, enjoy playing with the genin while I take care of the Jounin.

OoOoO

AN: Everyone knows how the fight with Haku goes except for in this Naruto kills Haku and not Kakashi. I have decided to write the fight with Zabuza instead.

OoOoO

"Yes Zabuza-sama." Replied the voice of the hunter nin from their first fight with Zabuza.

"Since you volunteered us to fight you, you have a death wish." Harry said with an eerie tone.

"Why yes, I suppose I do, Shinigami of the Leaf."

"I see you decided to look me up in the bingo book for missing nin."

OoOoO

That is just mean of me isn't it? Leaving it there. Oh well until next time. Enjoy the stories you read.

DSA


	10. Chapter 9

(Kakashi's POV)

'Harry is the Shinigami?' I couldn't help the doubtful feelings the flitted through my mind. "You seem doubtful of this Copy-Cat. Have you never seen her in battle?" Zabuza taunted.

"As a matter of fact no, I have not. Nor am I sure that I want to." I answered before Harry could.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Harry flinch. "Shall we get this party started?" Harry said softly, "After all the genin have already started."

Pulling out a pair of long bladed daggers, 'I know I have seen those before,' Harry slid into a defensive position while I stayed on the offensive. Harry, because of her small daggers, would mainly be dodging while I tried to create and opening in Zabuza's defense for her to strike.

Zabuza smirked before using the Hidden Mist jutsu to hide himself.

(Author's POV)

Straining their ears both Jounin had to throw themselves to the ground to avoid getting decapitated. Leaping to her fee, Harry hauled Kakashi to his feet as well, "Hey, Kakashi, can you use your summoning jutsu to restrain him?"

Kakashi nodded and cut himself on a kunai before swiping his hand across his summoning seal addressing the dogs that appeared he said, "You are to find and restrain the missing nin hidden somewhere in this mist."

"Yes sir!" The smallest dog replied.

"Harry do you have any wind jutsu's," just then Zabuza's sword appeared and cut horizontally at them in an attempt to cut the two Jounin in half.

"Do you really think that you two can kill me with just a little summoning jutsu and a wind jutsu?" Zabuza laughed maniacally. Just then the dogs Kakashi had summoned appeared from behind Zabuza and latched onto his limbs and kept him from moving.

Kakashi glanced at Harry before gestering her forward, "Harry you get to kill this one." Harry shrugged and lunged at Zabuza's unmoving form before stabbing him in the heart,

"Good bye Demon of the Bloody Mist." Harry whispered to the slowly dying form of Zabuza.

OoOoOoO

AN: Well that went different then how it came out originally on paper but that is just fine. I hope you like the battle scene I don't write them very often. The battle with Haku went the same just with Naruto killing him in the end.


	11. Chapter 10

(The Day After the Battle With Zabuza)

"You three did a good job yesterday. You also had to kill someone for the first time. Before you ask; no killing doesn't get easier and yes the guilt does eventually fad." Harry said with a heavy sigh. Kakashi hadn't spoken to a word to her after the fight and still had yet to speak to her, it was beginning to wear on her nerves. He was obviously not happy for being told by someone other then her that she was Konoha's Shinigami.

"We will be staying for another week to see the bridge finished." Kakashi said all the while ignoring her and went to his room, but not before tossing a messenger scroll at Harry over his shoulder.

Catching the scroll Harry walked outside and jumped into a tree and opened the scroll, it read:

Shinigami,

Your mission at Wave is not complete. Zabuza and Haku maybe dead but there is one more you are to kill before you can come home. The target is named Gatou.

Sandaime-Hokage Sarutobi

Re-rolling the scroll she cut it into tiny strips before walking into the house and into the kitchen where she turned on the scroll and burned the strips one by one.

"Going home?" Kakashi asked from the doorway speaking to her for the first time since the battle with Zabuza.

"No." Harry replied as she went to walk past him.

Suddenly Harry was spun around, "Why didn't you tell me?!" Kakashi demanded.

"Because you had no need to know, I probably would have told you eventually, now let me go I have to get ready to leave," Harry replied going to shrug of the hand on her shoulder.

Kakashi's grip tightened, "No, you are going to explain to me why when wee were both ANBU you didn't tell my who you were? I told you my identity when you were ready to leave the ANBU. You said you would seek me out as a regular Jounin."

"But didn't I do just that?" Harry asked quietly.

(Flashback)

Kakashi was standing off to the side of the mission room as always reading Come Come Paradise when a ten year old wearing a Jounin vest walked in. Making a beeline toward Kakashi she introduced herself, "Hello my name is Potter Harry."

(End Flashback)

"I should have known you were the Shinigami from your introducing yourself to me. I had, after all, learned to recognize you by your voice and I had seen you around the village a lot, but had never spoken with you before the introductions." Kakashi murmured more to himself then to Harry.

"Now that you know that, let me go. I have to leave soon and I want to have everything ready to go."

Kakashi gritted his teeth not wanting to step aside but did so anyway, "See you in a week?"

"Maybe," was the cryptic reply from Harry as she walked to the room she had been sharing with Sakura.

Sighing Kakashi walked out to the bride builder as he and the other workers went about building it all the while thinking about Harry.

OoOoOoOoO

Okay here is the next chapter in the story. I hope you liked this chapter as it has more Kakashi/Harry interaction. Things will get better between the two soon though so don't worry to much.


	12. Chapter 11

It had been two weeks since anyone from Konoha had seen Harry and currently team seven was waiting for a new mission when the doors burst open revealing a blood soaked figure. Rising to his feet, his speed surprising to some, the Hokage rushed to the figure. "Shinigami are you alright?" The Hokage whispered to the recently reinstated ANBU member.

The ANBU with the scull like mask nodded their head, "I am fine Hokage-sama, but the snake plans to attack at the end."

The Hokage sighed, "Thank you for the report ANBU. Do you have a more through mission report?" Silently the figure held out a single scroll with blood splattered over its otherwise unblemished surface. "Thank you, you may leave or stay as you wish."

The figure nodded and turned away and swept out of the room, "Who was that Hokage-sama?" Sasuke asked curiously.

"An ANBU who returned to the ANBU after leaving it six years ago," the Hokage replied mysteriously.

Those who were in the ANBU six years ago had wide eyes, "The Shinigami," Gai breathed in wonder.

Kakashi was inwardly yelling at himself for confronting Harry like he had and that most like he was the one who had driven her to returning to ANBU. "When did the return to the ANBU?"

"A week and a half ago."

OoOoO

(Order Meeting)

"Has anyone news of Ms. Potter?" Albus Dumbledore asked looking around at the order members sitting around the table.

"She returned a week ago and stayed until today when she left a quarter until eight." Mad-Eye Moody replied.

Severus Snape secretly sighed inwardly thankful to hear something about Potter. "Severus do you have any news about the Dark Lord?" Albus said while addressing the order's dark spy.

"He has been demanding to know why he cannot send Potter visions since summer began. It has gotten to the point that no one ever speaks out of turn at all. Not even Lestrange will risk doing so. Other then that he plans to attack Surrey next week. He will be sending an unknown amount of dementors as well since he knows that they cause Potter to faint when they get to close to her."

"Thank you Severus. Remind me to tell Harry in order to warn her. This will make it seem as though she is still receiving visions and it will protect her from as much harm as possible." Albus sighed before discussing how to defend Surrey from Voldemort.

OoOoO

(Harry)

Sweeping out of the mission room I nodded to my fellow ANBU, "How was your mission?"

"It went well, but the news I had to deliver to the Hokage was unpleasant to say the least." I replied with a shrug.

The other ANBU nodded his head in understanding. It was rare to go to the Hokage with good news when it came to being in the ANBU. "See you tomorrow Shinigami."

"Indeed Wolf." Forming several hand seals and whispering a set of words I disappeared from the Hokage Tower and appeared in my apartment.

Glancing around I checked each and every room to make sure there had been no break-ins. Nodding in satisfaction I made sure the curtains were closed tightly and pulled off my mask with a sigh as I took off my cloak and folded it neatly around my mask and pulled an empty scroll from my dresser and put the cloak wrapped mask inside of it.

Hearing a knock on my front door I opened it and was greeted with the sight of an orange book titled Come Come Paradise, "Is there something I can do for you Kakashi?"

"To talk to me. May I come in?" Kakashi replied gesturing to my apartment.

"I suppose you may. Do not touch anything." Stepping back into the apartment I stepped back and to the side and brought the door with me causing the door way to become more airy. "What do you want?" I demanded the moment I closed the door behind Kakashi causing him to jump at my hostile tone.

(Kakashi's POV)

Startled during my observation of her home I jumped when Harry closed the door and demanded what I wanted from her in a hostile tone.

"I am aloud to visit my friends am I not?" Harry glared angrily at me, "From your expression I guess not. My genin are entering the chunnin exams if you want to watch them." I said with an inward sigh.

"Thank you," Harry said stiffly. "Is that all?"

"Thank you for your time, that is all I wanted to say."

OoOoOoOoO

Longer then the last chapter huh? I hope you liked this Marry Christmas to you all.


	13. Chapter 12

"I can't stay mad at him forever." Harry muttered to herself as she watched Kakashi leave from her window. "I think I punished him enough by becoming an ANBU again."

(Next Day: 1st day of the Chunin Exams)

"All three of you are here, good." Kakashi said eye smiling, but in truth her was anything but cheerful. He had hoped to see Harry here to see them off the first part of the exam.

"Very good indeed, after all, the whole team must take it and not just one or two of the team members." Kakashi turned around to see Harry standing behind him dressed as a civilian.

"I'm glad you could see us off Harry!" Naruto cried before hugging Harry.

"Be very careful during all three tasks and don't forget to look underneath the underneath. Because if you die, I will bring you back to life then kill you again myself." Harry replied in a no nonsense tone.

All three chunnin perspectives and their Jounin-sensei sweat dropped at Harry's words, "What ever you say Harry." Naruto replied.

"See you three at the finals." Harry said before turning away to leave.

"Thank you for your belief in us," Sasuke said before she had left the room.

Without stopping Harry replied, "There is no need to thank me. See you in a week." With those words Harry left the room.

OoOoOoOoO

Okay this is more of a filler chapter then anything. I will probably be updating this story more often then I have in the next three weeks before I leave for basic training as I have joined the Air Force.

DSA


	14. Chapter 13

Alright everyone, I will be attempting to update once a day every day until next Monday. My reason for this being is that I am going to Basic Training for the Air Force which I have joined. I hope you like this chapter and wish me luck with basic training.

OoOoOoOoO

The Story:

It had been a week since the exams had started and Naruto was now looking for the female ninja who had said she would see team seven at the end of a week. Not seeing his target Naruto sighed in disappointment his eyes happened to skim over an agitated ANBU at the same time. 'That's not a good sign!' Naruto thought in alarm.

Naruto happened to be right, an agitated ANBU plus enemy ninja on either side of them equals a flashing neon orange sign that screams, "RUN AWAY AS FAST AS YOU CAN!"

Naruto was suddenly broken from his thoughts when he hear Kabuto withdraw from the matches under the pretense of being to hurt to continue. Naruto frowned, 'he doesn't look hurt,' he thought glancing over the other genin.

Turning his attention back to the announcer the first match was announced, "Uchiha Sasuke vs. Yori of the Leaf! Would both opponents approach the arena?"

Leaping down into the arena Sasuke was grinning like a mad man, "I blame it on the snake guy, Orochimaru I believe those sound guys called him." Naruto muttered more to himself then to Sakura beside him.

"What do you blame on him?" Sakura muttered in return her eyes glued to the match going on below them.

Naruto was startled to have her reply to his mutterings, "The snake dude who attacked us did something funny to Sasuke."

(ANBU's POV)

'They are speaking of Orochimaru?!' I thought in rage, 'I will kill him with my bare hands if he so much as laid a hand of Naruto!'

(Author's POV)

The unknown ANBU turned their attention back toward the fight going on below. Sasuke had barely won with the lion combo attack. "Winner Uchiha Sasuke! Will Yamanaka Ino and Hurano Sakura come down?"

Both females walked down the steps with confident grins that said they knew they were going to win this match. "I will win this time Ino-pig!" Sakura growled.

"You can try forehead, but you wont succeed," Ino replied with a smirk. Five minutes later they were both out cold and neither had won the match.

And so the fights continued until, "Uzumaki Naruto of the leaf vs. Inuzuka Kiba of the leaf."

'Don't' hurt him too badly,' thought the ANBU as they watched the two combatants vault over the hand rails into the arena.

"Why don't you just save yourself the humiliation and quit now?" Kiba suggested "nicely" to Naruto.

"Funny that you say that, I was just about to say the same thing to you," Naruto drawled in reply before shifting into a stance that only those Jounin who had worked with the Shinigami could recognize.

"The Shinigami has been teaching him?!" one of the other Jounin gasped in surprise.

"Yes she has been," Kakashi replied from behind the surprised Jounin as he remembered how Harry would teach Naruto.

During the time that the Jounin had been staring at Kakashi (five minutes) the fight had continued and were snapped out of their stupor by a loud roar of approval from the crowd around them.

"Winner, Uzumaki Naruto! Now everyone who had won their match please approach me to draw the number of which you will have a match and who you will fight with." The examiner called after the fight had called after the matches between Neji and Hinata and Lee and Gaara had finished.

Suddenly and ANBU jumped down from a shadowed rafter to right in front of the Kyuubi vessel and ruffled his golden hair, "Thank you Shinigami-sensei." Naruto chirped as he batted at the hand ruffling his hair.

The ANBU gracefully inclined her head in acknowledgment, "I will be gone for two weeks so remember to practice what I have taught you."

Naruto looked scandalized at the very suggestion, "Of course I will practice! I don't need my butt handed to me on a golden platter again." This last sentence was muttered under his breath.

Kakashi smirked underneath his mask, "I will make sure that he doesn't slack off as well."

Shinigami whirled around to face him the masks slits for eyes showed bits of emerald, "Do not uncover your sharingon during his training."

Kakashi flinched, "I did not plan to," he replied.

"Good, Hokage-sama, I am going home then. I am visiting a few friends after that."

The Hokage nodded knowing that the words were a play to cause the Oto-nin to relax their guard, "Very well Shinigami. Tell Albus I said hello for me."

"Of course Hokage-sama."

(Kakashi's POV)

'What is Harry thinking leaving at this point in time? We need to prepare for the attack.'

"Shinigami's flames of youth need to be revived and thus she is going to take a break and go home for two months!" Gai announced loudly.

"Gai, why did you just announce that in front of everyone?" demanded Anko playing along.

"Because it is so youthful that I just 'had' to announce it to the world, and everyone around us!"

Finally I caught on, 'So they are doing this to bring their guard down huh? Interesting.' "I'm going to check on my team."

"See you later my eternal rival, tell Naruto-kun to meet me at five tomorrow in the morning." Gai asked.

"Sure Gai." 'Why is Naruto getting training from Gai? Does Harry not trust me to train him in taijustu?'

OoOoOoOoO

Oo trust issues now huh? I'm weird and I fully acknowledge this. Review please? And thank you to everyone who reviewed in the previous chapters.\

DSA


	15. Chapter 14

Okay sorry for not updating yesterday. Any way in response to one of my reviewers this story really isn't a romance so romance takes a side position to the rest of the story. Any way, I will now begin the chapter.

OoOoOoOoO

(Kakashi's POV)

Sitting in my apartment the next day I found myself felling rather nostalgic about my time as an ANBU working alongside the Shinigami. The times were bad and many ANBU died in some mission or another. Just then I heard the doorbell ring interrupting my thoughts. Walking to the door I peered out of the eye whole to see. . . Harry! "Hello Harry," I said opening the door.

"Good morning Kakashi," Harry replied softly almost as if she were afraid to see my reaction to her, "may I come in?"

Blinking I nodded and stepped aside, "How have you been?"

"I've been fine, how have you been?"

"Well. Have you come here because you have forgiven me for my rash reaction?" I asked hopefully. I really wanted my best friend and love interest back by my side without cold looks and glares directed at me.

"Yes, can you forgive me mine?" Harry asked nervously as she shifted from one foot to another.

"Of course I can if you can forgive me mine. May I ask why Gai is training Naruto in taijutsu and not me?" I asked with an unseen pout on my face hidden by my mask.

"Gai owes me a favor and you kind of like to slack off when it comes to training students." Harry replied with a wide grin.

I couldn't help but grin back in reply. After all, she was right. "You are absolutely right, so I won't say anything about that. So the whole, 'I'm going to go home and visit my friends and family' was a ploy to make Orochimaru relax his guard."

"Of course, I know I am one of the best besides yourself, the Hokage and the Senins. Do you have any tea in here?" Harry asked as she rummaged through my cabinets.

"Yes I do, what type would you like. It's good to hear you admit that you are not the best in Konoha, it tells me that your ego is not over inflated." I said with a smirk.

Harry rolled her eyes and toss one of my pot holders at me and I simply caught it, "You really can be insufferable Kakashi."

"You like me any way despite that." I replied. Then out of the blue I decided to ask, "Would you like to have diner with me tonight?"

Harry stared at me for a brief time before replying as a smile spread across her face, "I thought you would never ask."


	16. Chapter 15

Okay so this story needs romance added to it doesn't it? Well I'm not one to write much romance but I can certainly try to spice it up. I am sorry to inform you that I will not write out the diner date but I may some time in the future have a flash back of it. Thank you to all of you who reviewed.

OoOoOoOoO

Waking up with Harry in the same bedroom with me two months after we had forgiven each other for our reactions to the events at wave we had been almost inseparable except for when Harry went to really visit her family always brought a smile to my face. "Harry," I murmured in her ear, "the finals begin in an hour so you need to wake up," I said with a cheerful smile.

Harry stirred and swatted at me in annoyance then muttered, "I'm up, I'm up." Having already dressed I left the room and went to the kitchen to make breakfast. Knowing Harry would be down in fifteen minutes not fully awake, but fully expecting coffee to be ready for her consumption.

"G'morning," muttered Harry ten minutes later as she walked (more like stumbled) into the kitchen.

"Good morning Harry! We have fifty minutes to be at the stadium for the final matches," I chirped energetically knowing it would bug the hell out of Harry.

"You need to take some grumpy pills so that you aren't so annoying in the morning." Harry groaned.

Blinking, I acted as innocently as possible, "But Harry, you have seen me grumpy in the morning. Can you honestly say that you want to see me grumpy in the morning?"

(Finals)

(Author's POV)

As the final contestants arrived in the arena Harry sat in the seating area designated for the civilians as she was supposedly at home for one more month. In reality Harry was simply wearing a genjutsu over her ANBU uniform in case Sand and Sound started a fight during one of the matches.

"First match of the finals is Hyuuga Neji of Konoha vs. Uzumaki Naruto of Konoha." Hyate called after saying the rules of the finals which was really only advice for the contestants to try not to kill each other.

Neji and Naruto had both leapt down at the same time unknowingly mimicking each others stances. "Begin!" Hyate yelled leaping back away from the fighters as they stared each other down.

"You should give up! It is MY destiny to win this fight." Neji said arrogantly to Naruto.

Naruto simply scoffed. "I don't believe in destiny. Destiny is what you make of it. Destiny simply guides you along your path, but even then you must choose what path to take."

"Enough talk, if you are not going to forfeit." Neji sneered before activating his bloodline limit.

OoOoOoOoO

Okay the rest of the fight goes the same as in the manga except he uses long bladed daggers as his weapon of choice along with his Kage Bunshin.


End file.
